


5 Times Magnus made Alec laugh in private and 1 Time he did it at a Downworld Meeting

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Downworld Council, Downworld Metting, Drama Queen Magnus Bane, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Being A Drama Queen, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Hi! I was wondering, can u do a prompt " like 5 times Magnus makes Alec laugh, and one he time he does it in like a downworlder meeting," where everyone sees him dying of laughter, but they're happy to see him so happy and care-free This might sound a lot (sorry about that!) but I think you're an amazing writer and your writing is so beautiful!





	5 Times Magnus made Alec laugh in private and 1 Time he did it at a Downworld Meeting

_One_

It was only a couple of hours after healing Luke and both of them were sitting on a sofa together, pleasantly buzzed. Magnus has already made them a third drink and slowly it seemed the invisible barrier between them started to fade. 

“So,” Alec spoke up, turning sideways to face Magnus and propping his arm on the back of the sofa. He was fiddling with the stem of his glass, looking at his hands and unconsciously bit his lip for a second. “I still don’t know what you told Jace in order to bring me here.” 

Only then, Alec looked up and connected their gazes. It was deep and somewhat flirty to Magnus’ surprise, but curious nonetheless. 

“Like I said before - It was a lie. A very bad one if you ask me.” Magnus finished his drink in one gulp with a smile on his lips. Alec watched as he crossed his legs and leaned forward, lessening the space between their bodies.  

“A lie? Jace isn’t exactly one to believe something that easily.” 

“Oh, he didn’t at first. But, let’s say, I loved to have another chance at wiping that grin off his face.” 

Magnus didn’t expect to hear a soft chuckle after his words. Initially, it was only a light rumble in Alec’s chest, but his smile grew wider and soon he turned his head as if trying to hide it.  

“You know that there aren’t many people who are able to do that, right?” he said, his laughter still sounding in his voice.  

“Oh, Alexander, you have no idea about all the things I’m capable of.” Magnus replied, his own smirk showing. 

_Two_

Magnus loved mornings. Loved the rays of sunshine dimmed by the silky curtains, the tingly feeling of his body gradually coming down from a nice slumber and the heavy arm draped across his stomach, keeping him close. Yes, he loved it. Especially the last part. 

It was so amazing to wake up like that. Alec lying next to him, his face pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck, his breath sending shivers all over him.  

Except, that moment never lasted long enough. By the time Magnus fully opened his eyes, Alec was already pulling away from him to get ready for a full day of work. 

“Mhm, don’t.” Magnus murmured one morning, firmly holding onto the hand that rested against his heart just a minute ago. “You can’t go yet. I’m still sleeping.”  

He earned a quiet laugh and warm embrace that ensued. 

“I have to.” Alec whispered with lips close to Magnus’ ear, planting a kiss.  

“Traitor.” Another giggle and two mote kisses later, Alec’s arms disappeared again. 

“Sleep well. I love you.”  

_Three_

“You must be kidding me, Alexander.” Magnus said, leaning onto the headboard of Alec’s bed with a smug smile. “The two of us alone in your room at night, while you family’s asleep. Who knows what could happen?”

“Yeah, very funny.” Alec snickered back, barely looking at Magnus as he tried to fish out some sweatpants from the bottom of his wardrobe. “You’re too tired to make a portal, which means we’re staying here.”

Turning around he continued, grinning: ”And get those ideas out of your head. I know what you were thinking!” 

“I didn’t!” Magnus exclaimed with a devilish glint in his eyes, raising his hands in surrender. “I swear, I had no plans at tarnishing your honor. Though, it’s very hard to resist when you’re wearing those jeans, dear.”

It made a blush crawl all the way up to Alec’s ears. Even after the time they spent together, Magnus had an ability to fluster Alec with a simple look or a comeback. 

“You’re impossible.” Alec tried to say, but his words were swallowed in the wave of laughter erupting from his lungs.  

_Four_

“Another shopping date with my sister? C’mon, Magnus, you go out with her more that you do with me.” Alec spoke up, mockingly pulling out Magnus’ cellphone from his hand, not letting him finish the text he was writing. Magnus and Izzy grew fond of each other very quickly and it always took Alec a moment to realize how much Magnus became a part of his life. 

“That’s not true and you know it, Alexander!” Magnus said, stealing Alec’s cup of coffee in return, but scrunching his face at the taste. “No sugar? How dare you?! It shouldn’t even be legal.” 

Alec’s laughter filled the room and Magnus couldn’t help, but drape his arms over Alec’s shoulders and kiss those smiling lips, setting the cup aside.  

“I’m gonna drink my coffee the way I want, thank you very much.” Alec retorted, his arms strong around Magnus’ waist, pressing their bodies together.

“Bo-ring.” Magnus sing-songed and brought him even closer, feeling another chuckle vibrate through Alec’s chest. 

_Five_

“I swear I’m dying.” Magnus exclaimed as he gracelessly threw himself onto the couch, face down on the pillow. He was helping Alec with finding a nest of a rare demon species, which basically meant that he had spent three days in a row drowning in old books, dead languages and paperwork. And as much as he loved a good read, going through dozens of reports each stating a different thing with different looking demons, was not his idea of fun. 

“I know you’re tired.” Alec said, sitting next to Magnus’ lying body and placing his hands on his shoulders. He moved them just slightly, massaging the tension in his back, and continued with a smile. “But you’re not actually dying.”  

There was a minute filled only with Magnus’ groans and huffs as his muscles melted under Alec’s gentle but firm touch. 

“You can’t know that.” Magnus breathed out, protesting. He turned his body around, leaving Alec’s hands leaning at either side of his head. “Oh, Alexander!” he said in a high mocking voice, tautingly spreading his arms and then placing a hand over his heart. “My archery prince on a white horse, save me from the tedious ordeal of filling all those Shadowhunter reports!”

Immediately, Alec’s lips were tugged upwards in a wide smile, laughing.  

“You’re such a drama queen sometimes.” he told Magnus, leaning down for a quick peck. “No, scratch that. You’re  _always_  the drama queen.”

_\+ One_

“This concludes our topics for today. There is just one last thing I’d like to talk to you about and that is the new type of fire messages.” Alec was standing in front of the Downworld representatives, coming to the end of the meeting. “One of the main problems of fire messages has often been legibility. It didn’t matter how careful you were, there was a big chance of an enemy getting a message and reading sensitive information out of it.”

After Valentine’s war, there has been many questions about the reliance of indirect messages and impersonal communication in the Shadow world. Despite the fact that majority of the new generation came to terms with modern technology, there were still doubts and uncertainties from different parts of both the Downworld and the Shadowhunters themselves. Many of them considered magical communication as the only sure way of delivering important information without the chance of it leaking out. 

But fire messages - the most popular and easiest way of communication - seemed to have the least level of protection, leaving anyone to read the message freely before it disappeared.  

“In the past weeks we’ve been working closely with the New York warlocks in order to present you with a completely new way of sending fire messages. They can be read only by directly chosen person and will seem illegible to everyone else.” Alec finished and looked at Magnus, nodding his head. With the snap of his fingers a message began to form in front of Alec.  

“As you can see, there is no way for you to understand..” he broke off, catching an evil grin form the side as he quickly ran his eyes over the words in front of him. Instantly, his cheeks tinted red and he couldn’t help a laugh escaping his lips. 

“Damn it, Magnus.” he mumbled, trying to get his smile under control. Instead of some greeting words they agreed on, the message was filled with suggestive jokes, innuendos and very bad and lewd pick-up lines. Magnus really took his care to dig up the worst kind he could possibly find. 

Alec almost couldn’t breathe from the waves of laughter that racked through him. “I’m sorry, this is very unprofessional.” 

“ _Dios_ , Magnus.” Raphael came in at last. “What did you write there to torment the boy?” 

“Me?” Magnus asked in a faked innocent manner, but smirking all the same. “I have nothing to do with that!”  

In the end, it was Luke that had to call the meeting over, tapping Alec on the back and giving him a warm fatherly smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much for those kind words! I literally screamed when I first saw them! (My mom now thinks I’m crazy, hh)
> 
> And sorry this is so late. And messy. I’m just not very good at doing 5+1 Things (T-T). 
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
